A Quiz for Mikan Sakura
by blackcat9517
Summary: It's Mikan's turn to take the tricky quiz on Facebook!


_**A Quiz for Mikan Sakura **_

_by_

**blackcat9517**

**Summary: **It's Mikan's turn to answer the tricky quiz on Facebook!

* * *

Mikan Sakura was just browsing through Facebook as the brunette was in total boredom and so she decided to browse through the application section and came upon a couple of quizzes called **'Are You in Love Natsume Hyuuga?' **

Her hazel eyes widen. Why would anyone make a quiz like that...unless that person is really obsessed with Natsume. She stared at the screen for several moments. It wouldn't hurt to actually take it right? It's not like your result is going to be published. So, the brunette decided to take it "Here goes nothing. I can't believe someone would actually make a quiz like this....." Mikan then clicked the 'Take the test' button

**Are You in Love With Natsume Hyuuga?**

**1. Describe him **

(X) Handsome, raven hair, crimson eyes, tall

( ) Short, ugly, bald

( ) I don't know who this guy is

( ) Kyyaaa!!! He's too gorgeous...I can't describe him. Naaaatttssssuummeeeee-sama!

( ) Others: ___________

**2. Natsume is....**

(X) Calm, a hot head, a pervert, overprotective, easily jealous

( ) Annoying, ignorant, selfish, girlish, a playboy

( ) Like I said, I have no idea who this guy is!

( ) He's too....too....Oh, I can't describe him. Naattssssuumeeee-sama!!!!!

( ) Others: _________________

**3. Do you find yourself in a sticky and awkward situation whenever you're with him?**

(X) All the time!

( ) How I wish! Please let it happen, please let it happen.

( ) How am I suppose to answer this when I don't even know him?

( ) I think I'll set him up with his future girlfriend/ wife

( ) Others: ______________

**4. It's his birthday and you give him.....**

(X) I can't afford all those expensive presents but something nice and simple will do

( ) Buy him the most expensive item in the world even if it means borrowing money from people

( ) Wish him Happy Birthday

( ) Pretend as if it's just a normal day even though you can see girls chasing him and trying to wish him happy birthday.

( ) Give him a limited edition Power Ranger action figure

( ) A makeup set. He needs to look happier rather than emotionless....like meeeeee!!

( ) Others: ____________

**5. Have you ever felt that strange feeling whenever you're with him?**

(X) .....Yes........I just can't stop feeling that way

( ) How I wish!!

( ) I stare at him coldly and tell him to get lost and no, I've never felt that way before

( ) Huh? What strange feeling? I don't get it...

( ) Others: ________

**6. Do you know his favourite colour?**

(X) Black, red

( ) Pink, yellow

( ) Green, white

( ) I told you didn't I? I don't know this guy!

( ) Others: __________

**7. What is his favourite show?**

(X) He's not a couch potato

( ) What is his favourite show?!!!! Quick! Tell everyone to find out! We must know!!!

( ) Power Rangers...Yay! Go go Power Rangers!

( ) Why am I even answering this question?

( ) Others: ________________

**8. You and him are....**

(X) Childhood friends....enemies...well, sometimes. We often bicker

( ) A couple!!!!! Kyaa!!! Natsume-sama!

( ) Best friends

( ) He hates me since I'm too friendly with his future girlfriend /wife

( ) Others: ____________

**9. Did you receive your first kiss from Natsume?**

(X) He stole my first kiss. I can't believe this!

( ) Natsume-sama!! Please kiss me!!!

( ) He burned my hair when I tried to kiss him

( ) Eeewww.....Him? Why does it always have to be him?

( ) Others: _________

**10. Do you think of him as a pervert? If so, why?**

(X) Yes and why? Simple, he calls me by my underwear

( ) Pervert? I don't think so....

( ) Others:______________

**11. If Natsume was at your front door or even balcony in the middle of the night, what would you do?**

(X) Feel worried and ask him what's wrong... I think

( ) OMG! This is a dream come true! I'm in heaven

( ) What the heck are you doing here? I'm calling the police, SWAT and James Bond for waking me up from my beauty sleep

( ) Your future girlfriend/ wife is next door....

( ) Others: ___________

**12. If he kissed you, what would you do?**

(X) ...... Shocked.... Unable to say anything... and stare at him

( ) OMG! He kissed me!!! I'm the happiest girl in the entire universe!!!

( ) Nah.... he'll kiss his wife-to-be, that's for sure

( ) Others: ____________

**13. Will he confess to you by breaking your door thinking you're in trouble?**

(X) Um.... He's quite overprotective

( ) Natsume-sama! My hero!

( ) Others: ___________

Mikan yawned and clicked on the submit button. She was getting sleepy "I think I'll go to sleep after this" she then patiently waited for her result. Moments later, a window popped on the screen

_Wow! You're seriously in love with Natsume Hyuuga. It looks like you're no other than Mikan Sakura. Better be ready in less than five minutes because your future boyfriend/ husband will knock/break your door and tell you he loves you. Good luck! And no, this is not a joke nor a prank. _

_Seriously,_

_Hotaru Imai_

Mikan's hazel orbs widen once more as she read the text. Was Hotaru really serious? She quickly clicked on the 'Home' button and noticed that Natsume took some kind of quiz too. Her eyes were larger than ever as she read it.

**Natsume Hyuuga **just took the Do You Like Mikan Sakura quiz and scored a 100 percent!

_You seriously love her and would do anything to save her meaning you're Natsume Hyuuga. Now, go and confess your love towards her or this post will be visible on your wall in ten minutes and everyone will know the truth including Mikan. This is not a joke, Hyuuga._

_Seriously,_

_Hotaru Imai_

Suddenly, her door burst open as it broke into two revealing the one and only Natsume Hyuuga who was panting. He leaned against the door frame to catch his breathe

"Natsume!" she screeched "Why did you break my door and why are you here?"

"What.....Imai said that....you were being....." he couldn't continue as he noticed Mikan was safe from any harm "You were in danger"

The brunette raised a brow "Do I look like I'm in danger? And what's with the quiz that you just took?" she could hear him curse as he noticed the latest news from Facebook.

Natsume regained his composure moments later and stared into her brown eyes _'Since I'm here thanks to Imai.... I'll do it now before something stupid happens' _

The fire caster walked towards the brunette, cupped her cheeks and kissed her passionately. Both parted moments later as they needed air but the kiss felt like eternity. Natsume smiled and whispered the three simple words at her ear before walking out of the room and leaving the blushing Mikan dumbfounded. The shocked brunette touched her lips and smiled...looks like Hotaru wasn't kidding.

"_I love you...... my future wife" _

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**blackcat9517: It's finally finished. I felt the need to write this since we all know what happened to Natsume but not Mikan. So yeah, thanks for reading guys. Sorry for any mistakes though.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT GAKUEN ALICE, POWER RANGERS OR ANY OTHER COPYRIGTHED STUFF THAT'S IN HERE.**


End file.
